


To all the girls I've loved before (Beta Lumity)

by Peckogecko



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Beta Lumity, F/F, I'm merging both the movies togther lol, LORD GIVE ME STRENGTH, Lumity, This is my way on writing a better ending to the 2nd movie bcs I hate peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckogecko/pseuds/Peckogecko
Summary: Amity has always been a romantic person, not that kind of romantic person, more "I daydream about romantic scenarios all day long." type of romantic person. Of course, she wouldn't let anyone know. But what happens when her former crush Luz Noceda comes back to town and find one of the three letters Amity wrote to each of her crushes? Well. . .gay shit lol.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 21
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I missed writing the Betas so here's another Beta Lumity fic! I'm gonna merge both the 1st and 2nd movies together to create my own plot. Luz is both Peter and John but more John because I hate peter and this is my way of saying "fuck you peter :)" but anyway I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you darlings <3
> 
> Instagram: @Peck_0  
> Twitter: @Pecko__

Amity has always been a romantic person, well---not a romantic person in that sense, more in the sense of “I fantasize about romantic scenarios in my head all day every day.” type of romantic person. Her head was constantly stuck in the cloud of aphrodite.

Of course, she’d never let anyone know about it considering her stone-cold personality and reputation she built for herself, but hey it’s nice to dream. 

_‘We knew that it was wrong,’_ Amity’s thoughts said as she read one of her newest books

 _‘that she was bothered to my sister.’_ She scanned the book as her mind made an image of herself being the girl in the book and a meadow in the center of tall beautiful mountains. 

_‘But if this wasn’t what she wanted, then why did he come to the field of desire?”_ In Amity’s imagination there stood a girl, tall and slightly scrawny. She was turned away from Amity 

_‘It was fated that we should meet like this.’_ Amity continued to read, leaning into every word as the plot began to thicken. Before the girl in Amity’s mind can turn around to face her Amity suddenly felt a force snap her out of her trance, that force being a pillow. 

“Hey!” Amity snapped as she turned towards her door to see her older sister, Emira, standing in the doorway 

“Are we hanging out or what?” Emira asked, with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. Amity turned on her bed to get into a sitting position “I just want to finish this chapter!” Amity groaned “It was starting to get good. . .” She muttered as she looked down at her book _the forbidden kiss_

Emira rolled her eyes as she looked at the book next to her baby sister “The forbidden kiss huh?” She teased as she entered Amity’s room “It’s for---it’s for a school project!” Amity exclaimed as she went beet red out of embarrassment. Emira grabbed the book despite her sister’s protest 

“Mittens, I doubt your English teacher would assign a book about two lovers who must find a to let their forbidden love bloom in happiness and joy!” Emira said, making a weird accent as she read the plot of the book. Amity snatched the book out of Emira’s hand which caused Emira to laugh. 

Suddenly the two girls heard the clattering of dishes and a boy yelling. They both turned to the sound in curiosity and worry. “Should we go down and help Edric?” Amity asked, putting the book on her nightstand “He wants to do it himself, but please set up the table.” Emira said as she walked down the stairs of the house to check on their brother. 

Amity sighed “I hate when Edric tries to make food, it somehow always tastes like the back of a burning Playstation.” 

Emira chuckled at the comments “That’s a specific description, regardless, whatever Edric puts on the table I want you to taste it and pretend you like it. I’ll buy you a pizza if you do.” 

Amity set up the table as Emira and Edric bickered about what goes into shrimp fettuccine. After a bit, the twins finally came into the dining room with a glass bowl of what seemed to be pasta. Amity cringed to herself but took a deep breath. 

“Edric, your pasta looks. . .interesting!” Amity said as she tried to muster up any compliment for the abomination that was fettuccine, “Why thank you, Mittens! I tried a new recipe.” Edric said proudly as he grabbed a plate full of the food. The three siblings sat down with their plates, Amity took a bite, she tried to keep the weird reaction in. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good either. It was enough for her to stomach down and know she won’t vomit it out. She ate the whole plate despite her mind’s protest for her to stop. 

After a bit of silence Emira cleared her throat “Sooo Amity, you are starting your junior year! Isn’t that exciting?” Emira asked

“I mean yeah I guess,” Amity muttered as she looked down at her empty plate. 

Something you should probably know. Emira and Edric were now heading to college, they’d still be home every night to take care of Amity but Amity now had to face the real world of high school all on her own. Edric and Emira were really the only people Amity ever talked to at school but as they grew older the twins started to develop their own group of friends. Of course, they’d still invite Amity whenever they went out but Amity just felt. . .left out. Amity had her hand full of friends but she never felt like she can confide in them like she did her siblings.

Amity was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Edric slam the table “YOU CAN FINALLY GET BACK TO THE DATING SCENE AGAIN!” Edric yelled

Amity chocked on air “What?!” She exclaimed. 

“You can get yourself a girlfriend!” He said, making jazz hands. Emira nodded “He’s right, maybe not on the whole dating part, well, slightly--”

“EMIRA!” Amity groaned 

“Sorry sorry, like I was saying, this can be a good opportunity to make new friends! Go out of your comfort zone!” Emira finished. Amity looked away from her siblings “I don’t know guys, I don’t think I’m ready to get out of my comfort zone.” She sighed. She got up from the table and picked up her plates as she walked towards the kitchen to rinse them off.

“What about that girl Boscha? She still seems pretty interested in you.” Edric insisted, Amity cringed at the memory of her as she heard a yelp coming from Edric, she turned to see Emira hardly nudging him on the shoulder. 

“Shit uh sorry Amity I forgot about. . .y’know-” Edric was interrupted and Amity put her hand up “It’s whatever, I never really talked about it so don’t feel guilty,” Amity said. 

Amity looked down at her feet “I uh--I think I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Amity made her way towards the stairs and started to hear both her siblings starting to bicker as she made her way towards her room.

“Why would you say that?!” 

“I forgot!”

“Of course your small brain would!”

Amity shut the door to her room and walked towards her computer desk. She swept her hand over her hair and looked at her closet. Without thinking she walked towards her closet and took out a round teal color box. It was small and had a teal ribbon around it. She opened the box to reveal three letters. 

These letters are Amity’s most secret possession, not even her siblings know about them. There is three total. 

One for Willow park from swimming lessons and elementary school, she wrote that when she was in fifth grade.

One for Boshca, seventh grade.

And one for Luz Noceda, freshmen year. 

She wrote those letters whenever she had a crush so intense she didn’t know what else to do. Rereading her letters reminds her of how powerful her emotions can be, how all-consuming. 

She thinks about the people her letters were addressed to. Willow, her childhood best friend, partner in crime. She’d gotten over that crush years ago. Willow was always kind but very shy. They’d always play hooky to avoid school and swimming lessons but always get caught. They separated over time as Amity became more popular, Amity wishes they didn’t. _‘I should probably reach out to her.’_ Amity thought as she moved to the next letter. 

Boscha, the reason why Willow and Amity grew apart. This was when Amity looked for validation and popularity. Boscha invited the young and naive Amity to hang out with them after complimenting her green-dye hair. Amity clung to Boscha and her friendship and feel for Boschas charm. Boscha was stubborn and rude, Amity probably fell for her bad girl personality as she’d seen in so many of her romance movies. Amity adapted a cold bad girl persona the more she hung out with Boscha, she became one of the rude popular kids, she didn’t like the title but whatever got Boscha to like Amity, she did it. A stupid mistake on Amity’s part. They dated late freshmen to early sophomore year but had a messy breakup, Boscha still tries to hook up with Amity.

Amity groans at the memory and moves onto the next letter.

Luz Noceda, oh boy, was this one the deepest one. Amity met Luz in her English class freshmen year. Doe at the beginning Amity used to tease Luz, they grew to become friends after finding out they both adored the Good witch Azura books. They even had a small hideaway in the local library where they’d host a secret book club. Luz was best friends with Willow and Luz tried many times to get Amity to talk to her again but Amity refused out of guilt. Luz, just like Boscha, was stubborn but in a good way. Luz would always try her best to help anyone around her even if they didn’t like her much. She was a dreamer and loved to talk about fantasy and romance. Luz was the only one who knew about Amity’s constant romance daydreams and they’d always share each other’s dumb romantic fantasy troupes.

Once for homecoming, Amity wrote a letter to Luz asking her to the dance but never had the courage to give it to her. She was never able to confess. After the dance, Luz moved away and they haven’t spoken since.

Emira can say Amity was being dramatic but Amity thought that drama can sometimes be fun. 

“What are you doing?” Emira questioned before Amity had the chance to open one of the letters. 

“Oh uh, nothing!” Amity said as she scrambled to hide the letters back into her box, she shoved them in a pile of clothes and turned back to Emira. 

Emira walked towards her bed and proceeded to lay down “Your rooms a mess.” She said. Amity looked at her sister who had a sad expression, “Are you okay?” Amity asked

“Yeah.” Emira looked away from Amity, “Well, I don’t know, I just---I’m worried about you, Amity.” She admitted.

Amity now wore a confused face “What?”

“It’s just, me and Edric are no longer gonna be there to talk to you and I just don’t want you to become lonely.” Emira finally turned to Amity 

“Mittens?” Emira said

“Yeah?” Amity looked at her older sister

“Promise me you’ll at least try to talk to a few new people.” Emira said, holding up her pink for a pinky promise, Amity sighed but nodded “Fine, I promise I’ll try.” they intertwined their pinky, fulfilling the oath. Emira smiled “That’s my Mittens.” She teased, Amity rolled her eyes “Shut up.” 

Emira laughed as she sat up “Edric said that he’s taking a few things to goodwill and asked you to pack things you don’t need and it looks like,” Emira gestured towards her sister’s room “You don’t need a lot of things so I made you a box.” Emira finished as she pointed towards a box. Amity groaned “Can we go back to you being worried about me?”

  
  
The next day Amity sat at the table as she nervously ate her cereal. Summer couldn’t have ended any faster. Her leg shook as she looked at the time on her phone. 

“You look excited.” Edric teased “I’m not, I feel like I’m gonna puke out my froot loops.” Amity said 

“Please don’t! I just bought those yesterday.” Emira shouted as she walked downstairs, the car keys jingling and she walked. That’s when the realization hit Amity “Wait wait, whos gonna drive me to school? Our schools are different directions” Amity asked turning to her siblings. Emira and Edric stared at each other “Well uh. . .you are.” Emira shrugged “WHAT?!” Amity practically screeched “Oh boy! Wait I need to get something I’ll be right back!” Edric laughed as he ran off. Amity turned back to Emira “What the fuck, Emira!” She shouted again “Mittens, chill! You already have your drivers license I don’t see why you can’t drive yourself?” Emira said, “Because I’ll crash and set the car on fire AND DIE!” Amity exclaimed. 

Emira rolled her eyes “You’re a big girl now you won’t die.” She placed the keys next to Amity “Now let’s go before you’re late for your first day.” Emira said excitedly.

Emira and Amity now stood outside, Amity looked at her car she’d gotten for her 16ths birthday but never drove by herself. “I don’t think I can do this.” Amity admitted “Drive?” Emira turned to Amity “No--well yes but I mean, go back to school. I don’t think I’m ready to see my peers again.” She said 

“You’re gonna be okay.” Emira tried to encourage her sister. Amity sighed “Why did you guys have to go to college? I mean--who am I supposed to eat lunch with?” 

“As I said, I think you should look at this as an opportunity to branch out, make some new friends!” Emira said “Nope!” Amity covered her ears to ignore Emira “C’mon, Mittens! You promised!” Emira grabbed Amity’s hands “It’s your junior year! You can finally sign up for those dumb volunteer things you always wanted to do! You never know what could happen.” She finished 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Amity bluntly said, “Also how do I know you won’t be drinking beer with your new college friends and forget all about me?” Emira sighed “If you need me I’m always one text away. Also, I will never ever. . .drink beer that shit taste gross.” Emira and Amity laughed. 

Edric finally got outside “I’m here! Let’s go get this college year started!” He cheered “Also Amity, catch!” Edric said as he tossed a helmet with butterflies on it “Safety always comes first when driving!” He winked, Amity had a very unimpressed expression “Haha very funny, Edric.” 

Emira pulled Amity into a hug “Alright I gotta go now, ugh look at you. I remember when I was your age.” Emira smiled “You were like my age two years ago.” Amity said. Emira laughed “I know, good luck, Mittens, love you!.” Emira said as she pulled away from the hug and got into the car “Love you too baby swister!” Edric cooed as he also got into the car. 

Amity only waved goodbye as she saw her siblings drive away. 

Amity turned to her car “Okay car, now it’s just you and me. Don’t kill me.” Amity said she looked down at the helmet Edric gave her “Okay so maybe I should--” She muttered as she put on the helmet and got into the car. 

After a few sudden stops and near heart attacks, Amity was now in the parking lot of Hexside High school. She looked at the building and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She took a deep breath “You can do this, Amity Blight. You’ve been to school plenty of times!” Amity took off her dumb butterfly helmet, grabbed her backpack, and left the car. As she got closer to the entrance she read a huge banner that said _Welcome back fellow Hexsidens!_ With huge bold letters. Amity entered the building and was immediately exposed to all the teenagers talking and scrambling around. 

She forgot how much she hated the lack of walking space in the halls. As she walked through the loud crowded halls she finally saw her first class. She was about to enter until she heard a voice call out for her “Hey Amity!” Amity turned around to be met face to face with one of the worst people on the planet. “Boscha,” Amity said bluntly, not even daring to make eye contact with the taller girl. “You seem happy to see me,” Boscha said sarcastically, Amity only gave an annoyed looked “Look Boscha, I’m not interested in talking to you.” Amity said as she tried to push past Boscha “Aw come on, Amity! Can’t even give me a hug for old time’s sake?” Boscha said “No.” Amity looked around for other ways to get away but didn’t seem to find any.

“What about lunch? At least sit with me and the gang.” Boscha tried to put her arms around Amity “Never in a million fucking years would I EVER be seen around you purposely.” Amity snarled, and with that Amity finally pushed Boscha out of the way and entered her homeroom. Boscha rolled her eyes and walked away, finally leaving Amity at peace. 

The whole day was pretty much the same, Amity went to her classes, luckily she had Boscha for only one class, but most of the time she just avoided her. Lunch finally rolled, Amity was most excited for Lunch because this was finally the time for Juniors to get the chance to volunteer in a plethora of things. Amity walked into the cafeteria and felt overwhelmed by all the people there. She walked through the cafeteria and towards the volunteer stands, “Hey Amity!” Amity turned around to see Skara, a smaller girl with silver-like hair “Hey Skara.” Amity answered. Skara was pretty nice and kept to herself so Amity never had a problem with her but Skara did her a tendency to follow all of Boscha’s orders. 

“If Boscha sent you here to try to convince me to sit with you guys, it’s a no,” Amity said as she crossed her arms and looked at Boschas table, everyone on the table looking back at her. “Well, no--well yes but I also just wanted to talk to you.” Skara smiled “What are you doing?” She asked, “Signing up for the volunteering programs.” Amity said, “Oooo which one?” Skara said “Nursing home.” Amity replied. Skara’s expression suddenly changed into confused “That sounds. . .I don’t wanna sound rude but. . .lame.” Skara said, “Well it looks good on college applications.” Amity shrugged “I guess--” Before Skara and Amity can talk more Boscha started to snap her fingers 

“Oh uh, I guess I gotta go, I’ll see you around Amity!” Skara said as she scrambled away. Amity sighed _‘So much for talking to people’_ Amity thought to herself as she looked around just to see everyone sitting at their tables. Amity turned and walked towards the Nursing volunteer stand and signed up, she looked down at the sign-up sheet and saw a name the look familiar to her. She didn’t have time to read it as she was told to leave so other people can sign up and look into it.

Amity now had thirty-minutes of free time so she walked around trying to find anywhere to sit. When she realized there wasn’t anywhere she decided to go to the library. She sat on a small beanie bag and opened her bag of chips. She looked up to see the librarian giving her a disapproving stare, Amity turned to see a sign that read _Only soft foods_

Amity got up in embarrassment and ran out of the library. She finally settled outside on the bleachers of the football field. She sat down and started to eat her chips when she felt her phone buzz. She grabbed it and read the text.

_Emira: Soooo how is your first day? :)_

Amity frowned at the text as she realized she didn’t make any process that she promised Emira, she began to type.

_Amity: Lonely :(_

_Emira: Aw what? What happened?_

_Amity: It’s just hard to make friends here especially when they already have their own groups._

Amity continued to eat her chips as Emira started to type again.

_Emira: I’m sorry mittens :(_

_Emira: I’ll say what, after I get back home we can both go get milkshakes and our favorite diner to celebrate us getting through our first day bcs we deserve at least that!_

Amity smiled at her phone, Emira always had a way of making Amity feel better.

_Amity: Looking forward to it :)_

_Emira: YAY!!!! I have to go now but I’ll see you later! Bye bye!_

Amity turned off her phone, at least she has some kind of plan after today. At some point, her thoughts drifted back to her novel. She made a mental note to finish it later tonight. Her thoughts vanished as she heard the entrance of the back of the school open. Amity turned and saw a tall slim girl walking towards the bleachers, her head looking down at her phone. She was listening to music and didn’t seem to know Amity was there. 

Amity got a closer look at the girl. She wore a dark red beanie and a green jacket. Her hair was short besides the two long straps of hair she had that framed her face. Her skin was brown and her hair was a very dark shade of brown. That’s when Amity noticed her face. 

_‘Wait is that--’_ Amity’s stomach dropped, she can recognize that face anywhere _‘oh--OH-OH NO!’_ Amity’s mind raced, as the girl grew closer, still not noticing Amity. The girl in question being Luz Noceda. She was back and dear lord Amity was in a panic. Amity scrambled out of the bleachers and hid behind a tree that was nearby. 

Luz seemed to have noticed the sound of Amity scrambling away because she took out her headphones and looked around confused. Amity was finally able to get a better look at her face. Yup! That was definitely Luz. Amity got a flashback at the letter she wrote for her and cringed.

Luz didn’t seem to see anyone, she shrugged and put her headphones back in.

Amity couldn’t help but stare.

 _‘Oh my god, she’s back? Oh my god, she’s back! Jesus fucking christ she had a growth burst. Damn, she’s really attractive--SHUT UP INNER ME!--sorry inner me.’_ Amity thoughts wandered as she tried to look for a way to escape. That’s when she noticed, she turned towards the bleachers

_‘GOD FUCKING DAMMIT AMITY YOU LEFT YOUR LUNCH BAG ON THE BLEACHER!’_ Her mind scolded her. It was too late to get it now, Luz noticed the lunch bag and looked at it. She probably read the name tag because she has a bit of a shocked expression. After what felt like hours the bell rang to indicate that lunch had ended. Luz looked around to see if anyone was there to collect the bag but she saw nobody. She picked up the lunch bag and walked away.

Amity let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding “Fucking shit, there goes my lunch.” She groaned. She got up and walked away from the tree, she entered the school building and saw that most of the hall was empty. As she walked through the halls to get to her next class she once again saw Luz walking by, holding her lunch bag. Amity yelped and ran in the other direction which caused poor Luz to look around in confusion. She didn’t know why she was so scared to see Luz. I mean she did have her lunch bag. But Amity had no time to process it as she ran out of the school and straight to her car.

Amity settled into her car seat, her heart beating more than it probably should. She leaned back into her seat and covered her face “Oh my fucking god, oh my fucking father, son, and the holy spirit WHAT THE FUCK!” Amity shouted which caused people walking by to give weird stares. 

“Y’know what, it’s only two classes I’ll miss! It’s okay! I’m just gonna go home and pretend this never happened.” Amity said to herself as she started the car and drove back to her house.

Once she got home she opened the door and ran upstairs. She put all her stuff down and walked towards where she had last left her teal box. She noticed it was no longer there. She looked into her closet and buried around for the box. She practically looked everywhere for the box.

A pit in her stomach grew.

The box was gone, with the letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you darlings <3
> 
> Instagram: @Peck_0  
> Twitter: @Pecko__

Before Amity can process what had just happened she heard the house door unlock.   
“Mittens! We’re home!” She heard Edric call out. Amity bolted down the stairs “WHERES MY BOX?!” 

“Jeez, not even a ‘hi sister I missed you so much!’ also what box?” Emira asked as shut put her bags down “It’s a teal round box with a teal ribbon around it! The one Willow gave me for my seventh birthday!” Amity explained. Her siblings looked confused “Maybe they went with the goodwill boxes.” Emira said. Amity’s heart sank, she thought about the people who may now have those personal letters. 

Some kid can have it   
Or an old person   
Fuck maybe a raccoon if Amity was lucky. 

“Actually. . .” Edric pulled Amity out of her thoughts “I have something to confess.” He continued nervously, he took a deep breath “I sent the letters.” He finally admitted. There was a good long pause of silence, Emira and Amity just stared at Edric. 

“So uh. . .diner milkshakes, anyone?” Emira spoke up “YOU FUCKING WHAT?” Amity shouted, “I didn’t want you to be lonely so I thought maybe this would help!” Edric exclaimed “HOW THE HELL WOULD THIS HELP?! ALSO, HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?” Amity was about ready to fight her brother “You’re a really heavy sleeper!” Edric said.

Oh yeah, she was gonna kill him. The next thing everyone knew, Amity was chasing a screaming Edric around the house as Emira tried to stop the commotion. 

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD-”  
“HEY, MAYBE YOU CAN FINALLY GET A REAL ROMANCE STORY!”  
“YOU READ THEM, WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

It continued for the next 10 minutes until Emira tackled Amity to the couch “Amity! Stop it!” Emira commanded as Amity tried to attack again “Why me?!” Amity protested “He’s the one who sent the letters!” 

Edric was hiding behind the doorway to the living room to avoid his violent little sister. 

“Did you know about this?!” Amity questioned “Well--” Emira started “YOU DID?!” Amity yelled “No! Well kind of! Edric said he was taking something of yours to the post office and I didn’t question it much!” Emira explained, Amity leaned into the couch like a defeated thing of mush. 

“I can’t believe this. . .” Amity muttered “I’m so screwed, I’m fucked, might as well die now oh my god!” she covered her face “Why meeee? What did I do so wrong?!” she rolled around in her embarrassing defeat, having her own personal pity party. 

“Mittens,” Emira said, taking a seat beside Amity “What was in those letters that would destroy you?” she asked, “Love letters.” Amity admitted “What?” Emira now had shock in her voice “Love letters I wrote to my former crushes!” a new awkward silence arose in the room. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty bad uh-” Emira muttered silently, “Don’t remind me!” Amity exclaimed, “Sorry sorry, but hey on the bright side maybe they won’t get them!” Emira nudged Amity a bit, “Now we have a milkshake session that I promised you.” She reminded as she pulled Amity up from the couch. Amity groaned in annoyance but went outside anyway. 

“Can I come?” Edric asked from the doorway, Amity gave him an irritated stare “No.” she shut the door behind her as she walked out. 

At the Diner, Amity was still pretty bumped out about the whole situation. She felt as if a part of her was taken away with those letters.   
Emira frowned at her sister’s pity party “Mittens, I know you’re all freaked out about this but what’s the worse that can happen?”   
“I don’t know, one of them share the letter to the whole school and everyone will know my very embarrassing past,” Amity said as she stirred the straw of her milkshake around.   
Emira sighed “Look, Edric’s logic was off but his heart was in the right place.”  
“His face is gonna be in the wrong place!” Amity interrupted, Emira gave her a blunt stare and Amity muttered a small sorry 

“Amity, before you decide to kill our brother can I ask you a question?” Emira said, Amity crossed her arms and continued to listen “If you really, truly didn’t want those letters sent, why did you address them?” Emira asked, “It’s---it’s not like a stamped them!” Amity protested. 

“Can you maybe just admit that some part of you doesn’t want everything in your life to be a fantasy?” Emira said “. . .Maybe.” Amity said   
“So, now that you can admit it do you think you can at least not kill Ed? What he did was very wrong but I don’t feel like disposing of a dead body on a school night.” Emira said, Amity sighed “Fine but he owns me snicker-doodles for the rest of his life.” 

“I think Ed can deal with those terms.” Emira smiled.

The two girls talked about their day, Amity not mentioning her encounter with Luz. 

“So have you met anyone at school yet?” Amity asked, Emira blushed “Well. . .” she said, “OH MY GOD YOU HAVE?” Amity exclaimed “It’s not that deep! We just talked a bit during orientation and exchanged numbers!” Emira laughed “I don’t think exchanging isn’t that simple either’’ Amity said. 

Amity teased Emira for a bit trying to get more info about this mysterious girl Emira had just met but Emira being Emira, she did not crack at all. They heard the bell of the door ring as someone walked in, they both turned around  
‘Oh no’ Amity thought, there stood Luz, still in her green jacket and red beanie. Emira turned towards Amity “Hey, isn’t that Luz--Amity?” Amity was out of sight. That’s when Emira phone buzzed.

Amity: If she talks to you DON’T MENTION ME AT ALL!! PRETEND THAT I DIED OR SOMETHING!!! 

Emira looked at her phone in confusion then back at Luz. Luz seemed pretty distracted by her book and didn’t notice Emira. 

Emira: why???

Amity: She was probably sent a letter!

Emira choked in a laugh, which finally got the attention of Luz. Luz smiled once she saw Emira “Hey, Emira!” She waved, Emira looked up from her phone “Luz, long time no see!” Emira waved back. Luz walked towards Emira “Is this seat taken?’ She asked, Emira shook her head “Nope!” Emira smiled. Luz took a seat and the two girls started talking. 

Amity was hidden in the restroom having her small panic attack. It just had to be her, huh? Amity just had to be the chosen one! 

After Amity finally calmed down she walked out of the restroom, she peaked through the doorway and there were Luz and Emira, having a normal conversation like Luz didn’t move away for three years or anything. Amity couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was going very well. After five more minutes of them chatting Luz finally got up, waving goodbye to Emira, and walking out of the diner. 

Amity rushed to Emira “What did she say?!” She asked in a panic “Huh?” Emira turned to face Amity “What were you guys talking about?” She asked again “Let me pay for our drinks and I’ll tell you in the car/” Emira smiled as she got up and walked towards the register to pay.

Once the sisters started to drive off Emira finally spoke up “Well she moved back.” Emira said “No duh! But why?” Amity asked “Well, her mom got called back to work at the hospital here once again and they offered to pay her more than the job she had where they were living.’’ Emira explained, “Does she. . .know about the letters?” Amity asked, “No, not that I know of at least.” Emira shrugged.

“Did she ask--” Amity hesitated to ask as she started to fiddle with her skirt “Did she ask anything about me?” the silence in the car was enough for Amity to jump out. Emira finally spoke up “Yeah, yeah she did. She mentioned that she has your lunch bag.” 

RIght, Amity forgot about that “She said she’d like to talk to you again if she could.” Emira finished. Amity stomach turned into dozens of butterflies.  
‘She wants to talk to me? Wait why wouldn’t she? we were friends---BUT ME??’ Amity’s mind raced and her face flushed, she can tell once Emira spoke up “You okay? Your face is red.” Emira laughed “I’m fine! Just a little---surprised.” Amity confessed.

“Surprised?” Emira said, “Well yeah--I mean she just comes back out of nowhere and suddenly wants to talk to me?” Amity said  
“Well this is a good chance to talk to people, and hey, maybe she can drive you to school since you’re so scared to do it yourself.” Emira teased which caused Amity to go on a tangent about how she can die in a car. 

The whole week was pretty much a blur. It more consisted of Amity avoiding Boscha and Luz as much as possible. 

Until one day, well it was a Friday.

Amity was walking down the halls, making a mental note she had to go to the nursing home after school. As she walked she saw the last person she wanted to see, Boscha, walking towards Amity. What gave a cold shiver down Amity’s spine was what Boscha was holding. It was the letter. 

‘Oh fuck.’ Amity thought as Boscha grew closer and closer. ‘Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck’ Amity bolted down the hallway to the girl’s restroom, her mind still yelling ‘fuck’ as she locked herself into one of the stalls. 

Amity heard the restroom door open with a loud “creek” noise “Hey, Amity, you in there?” a voice said, it wasn’t Boscha or Luz, it was Amity’s former best friend, Willow Park. Amity’s eyes widen in fear “No!” She squeaked out, she heard a few steps coming towards the stall, then suddenly the letter addressed to Willow was slipped under the stall to Amity.

Amity was hit with flashbacks from her childhood. Specifically a memory of both of them making a small hideaway in a lake where they used to have their swimming lessons. How they both laughed at the dumbest of things and talked about how the swimming instructor’s head was huge. The memory ended when they got caught ditching the lessons.

“Look uh I didn’t wanna barge in one you, I just saw you run in here and I wanted to see if you were okay, and uh” Willow spoke, “thought you might want that back, it seemed pretty personal.” she finished.  
“Willow, know that I wrote this years ago,” Amity said   
“Fifth-grade swimming lessons, right?” Willow reminded amity.

Amity finally got out of the restroom stall to be face to face with Willow. Willow had a bit of a messy and rigged hair cut, she wore a huge yellow jacket and a black turtle neck.   
“Look I had a lot of fun in those lessons but I feel like I should tell you--” Willow was interrupted   
“You’re straight. I know.” Amity said   
“What? No, I’m not,” Willow laughed “What I was trying to say was I only saw you as a friend.” she finished.  
Amity did not know that willow was gay “Oh uh right, sorry um--” Amity said awkwardly “I mean I’m over all those feelings now, by the way, it was a long time ago.”   
“No yeah, I understand.” Willow smiled “Yeah sorry for all the confusion.” Amity apologized. 

“It’s all good,” Willow said, the bell suddenly rang, it was finally lunchtime “Well I gotta head to class, I’ll see you around.” Willow waved goodbye and exited from the restroom

Once Willow left the restroom, Amity rushed out of the restroom and straight to her next class.  
‘They know’ Amity thought ‘They all know about the letters, Willow, Boscha, LUZ?!’ Amity groaned “I haven’t spoken one word to her and she already knows I was in love with her!” 

Amity parked her car at the nursing home. At least this will distract her for a bit. Amity got out of the car and looked at the building in front of her. She walked inside and out to a garden filled with old people and staff talking. Emira had volunteered here her junior year just like Amity is doing right now. Emira loved this place because of the people, but there was one person she talked about way more than any of the other staff or seniors. 

She wasn’t a senior of any means by was she sure a free spirit. 

Edalyn Clawthorne, or simply just Eda.

Eda turned around to look at the youngest blight “Why that’s a Blight if I ever seen one.” Edalyn cracked a smile at Amity.  
“You must be Eda,” Amity said “And you must be Amity Blight. Did your sister send you here to check up on me? I may be nearing my fifties but I’m still kickin’ kid!” Eda said, the statement caused Amity to smile “I’m volunteering, actually do you know where I can find Lilith?” Amity asked.   
“How is Emira enjoying college?” Eda asked “I actually think she’s enjoying it a lot at St. Andrews.” Amity said “Well I hope she isn’t just studying there, I had a blast at St. Andrews. Well before I dropped out.” Eda laughed walking past Amity.  
“You were a student there?” Amity asked 

“Not just any student! I threw billions of parties that school still wishes they didn’t kick me out!!” Eda stated proudly   
“I thought you dropped out?” Amity said  
“Eh same differences come on, Kid. I’ll give you a tour.” the older women offered.

“Oh no I’m supposed to wait for Lilith--” Amity was stopped “The only thing Lilith will tell you is where to find the aid-kid and bingo supply.” Eda snorted “If you’d like a real introduction to this place, follow me.”

And with that, the tour of The owl house nursing home had begun. Eda explained how this used to be their family’s mansion until Liliths and Eda’s parents passed on. The sisters decided that they’d make it a nursing home and continue to live there. 

“This is the craft room, aka the knitting club,” Eda said as she gestured towards a room with elderly women doing crafts, Eda leaned towards Amity “Why you would form a club to do an activity you can do alone is beyond me,” Eda whispered.

“The game room, Sore losers they won’t even let me play with them anymore,” Eda said as she crossed her arms. “Bunch of communists.” Eda finished, an elderly man turned his wheelchair to face Eda “Communists?” The man said, very offendedly.

“This used to be the breakfast room until Hilda over there, decided that she had a gift,” Eda said, pointing into a room with red light and an old women mediating in the center. “We can hear you, you know?” Hilda said, “But, didn’t you know what we were going to say anyway?” Eda said sarcastically.

The two walked into a room that had a desk filled with papers and a bowl of bubble gum. A woman sat, filling papers on the desk.   
“Ah, there’s Lilith,” Eda said, Lilith looked up from her desk and cracked a small smile “Sister.” was all she said. “This is my very dear friend Amity Blight!” Eda said as she introduced Amity to Lilith “She’s one of our high school volunteers.”   
“Hello, Amity.” Lilith said, taking out her hand “Hi.” Amity smiled as she took Lilith’s hand and shook it. Lilith had a more serious and quiet aura compared to her young sister Eda who was loud and energetic.   
“This one is very special, so I want you to apply the same care to her as you do to your excellent Bloody Mary mix.” Eda said, “Of course.” Lilith said. Eda turned to Amity “Knock ‘em dead, Blight.” Eda said as she walked away “Gonna get a refill.” She walked out of the room.

“Hope she won’t drink all of it.” Lilith said, Amity took out a paper to pass to Lilith “Oh no no we don’t need that! I already have you marked down.” Lilith smiled “Amity Blight, am I correct?” 

Amity nodded “Yes ma’am.”   
“Welcome, we’re just waiting for one more.” Lilith said “Really? I assumed I was the only one who signed up considering I’m the only one here.” Amity said, Lilith shook her head “Well no, she happens to be late, Her name is--” 

“Luz Noceda.” A voice said as the sound of the door shutting was heard. Amity’s heart dropped. Amity took a deep breath and turned around, accidentally knocking down the bowl of bubble gum that was sitting on the table. She was finally face to face with her former crush, Luz.  
Once Luz looked at to face Amity, she looked just as surprised.   
“Hey, Amity,” Luz said, shock still all over her face but said shock turned into a kind smile.  
“Hi--AH!” Amity screamed as she slipped over bubble gum and fell. “Oh jeez, Amity!” Luz ran towards Amity.

“I’ll get the first aid kit!” Lilith said as she rushed out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Luz leaned down towards Amity who was still on the floor, Amity, still in complete horror, nodded “Yeah.”   
Luz proceeded to move her finger around Amity’s face “Follow my finger.” Luz said as she saw the confusion on Amity’s face “Oh okay.” Amity’s eyes followed Luz’s finger “What are you doing?” Amity finally asked “Making sure you’re not concussed.” Luz explained 

“How. . .how do you know that?” Amity asked, “When your moms a nurse you learn a few things.” Luz smiled “Now I’m gonna ask you some questions, you know who I am?” Luz asked.

Amity took a deep breath and smile nervously “My old Azura book club buddy?” Luz nodded “Yeah that’s the one.” Luz proceeded to help Amity stand up again.

“I like the new look,” Luz said as she pointed towards Amitys now longer and puffy hair.

When they were kids Amity used to have a bob but now that she no longer lives with her parents she decided that a new look would be better for her. 

“Thanks, I like the jacket.” Amity pointed at the green jacket Luz wore “and hairstyle.” 

Lilith ran back into the room “Is the patient okay?!” She asked, “Uh. . .she’s good, embarrassed, but okay.” Amity said. Lilith exhaled “Good, don’t want to get sued again.” 

Luz and Amity were separated for nearly the rest of the day, a blessing for Amity. But apart of her wished she got to talk more to her long-lost Azura lover buddy. She found it quite odd that Luz never mentioned the letter. Maybe she never got it? That what Amity prayed for.

It was finally the end of the day and Amity was in her car. The phone ringed and noticed a call from Ed, she picked up. 

“Heyoooo!” Ed said, “Hey, what’s up?” Amity replied, “Nothing much, Emira wanted to ask what you want for dinner.” Edric said, “Oh uh I don’t really care as long as I don’t get food poisoning.” Amity said as she put on the helmet. Edric laughed “You seriously put on a helmet?” He teased “You said so yourself, safety comes first when it comes to handling a vehicle.” Amity said, she turned on the car and started to pull out of the parking lot until she heard some.

“Whoah whoah whoah!” A voice shouted, Amity immediately stopped the car and looked at her rearview mirror, it was Luz.  
‘Oh, you gotta be shitting me.’ Amity thought. Edrics laughed can be heard through the phone “Good thing you wore a helmet!” 

Amity took off the helmet and tossed it to the passenger seat. Luz started to knock on the window of Amity’s side of the car. Amity nervously lowered her car window.  
“Hi,” Luz spoke   
“Hi.” Amity squeaked out, she could’ve sworn that her voice cracked.  
“How you doing?” Luz asked “Good um, good-” Amity stuttered out nervously “Y’know people usually check behind them before they reverse to avoid killing others, it’s a thing we do.” Luz said.

“Yeah um, I’m just not completely comfortable with using my mirrors yet, so. . .” Amity explained as she drummed her fingers on the wheel. Luz let out a concerned hum “Are you sure you’re gonna make it out of the parking lot or. . .?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine, really seriously. So uh you should just go on your merry way.” Amity muttered, “Sure, whatever you say, Blight, I’ll see you around.” Luz said as she waved goodbye and walked away. 

Amity put up her window again as she heard the muffled laughs of Edric “Who was that?” he asked, “That right there was Luz Noceda.” Amity said. She now just awkwardly sat in her car in silence “What are you waiting for?” Edric asked, “I’m waiting for the rest of the cars to leave.” Amity said “Oh my god!” Edric burst out into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MERGING BOTH THE MOVIES TOGETHER?! HUH?! HUUH?!?!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT BOUTTA GET REAL FROM HERE ISTG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated. thank you darlings <3
> 
> Instagram: Peck_0  
> Twitter: Pecko__

Amity had already grown to accept the fact that the letters were out. There was no going back on it. But Amity didn’t expect to think so much about it, well, she didn’t expect to think so much of the person who got one of the letters. 

Though Amity didn’t talk to Luz much, she couldn’t get the girl out of her head. Amity knew she was over her, it has been so long since they last spoke how can she not be over her? But the thought still lingered in the back of her head.

What if Amity had given Luz the homecoming letter? Would’ve things turned out different? 

Amity got up from her bed and walked towards her desk, she opened one of the drawers to reveal a small pink letter. The edges were a bit torn due to the amount of time it had been in the cabinet. She didn’t know why she kept it, sentimental value? She assumed that’s why but either way she never could’ve parted with it.

Amity opened the small note and read it 

_ Luz,  _

_ Will you go to homecoming with me? _

_ Amity _

It was a simple note, nothing much into it. Amity recalls writing over twenty but decided on that since it was last minute. 

_ ‘What are you holding?’  _ Luz appeared in Amity’s room, Amity looked at Luz then back at the small pink note. Luz walked up to Amity and took a look at the note  _ ‘Homecoming?’  _ Luz let out a small chuckle  _ ‘You could’ve just asked, you’d already know my answer.’  _

“I know but--” Amity started to speak

“Who are you talking to?” Emira asked, Amity looked at Emira and back at where Luz was but Luz was nowhere to be seen. Amity sighed, her mind was just playing dumb tricks on her.

“Uh nobody, what’s up?” Amity said as she tried to hide the note again. Emira caught suspicion and walked up to the cabinet and grabbed Amity’s note, “Freshmen homecoming huh?” Emira teased “to Luz? Jeez, Amity I knew you were obsessed but not this obsessed!” 

“I’m not obsessed! I’m just reminiscing in old memories.” Amity snatched the note out of Emira’s hand and shoved it back into her cabinet “Mhm okay sure.” Emira continued to tease Amity until they heard Edric yell from downstairs.

“Amity, Boschas here!” Edric yelled, nervousness in how he spoke. Amity’s eyes widened and turned to Emira “You never saw me!” she said as she opened her window and climbed out. As she climbed out her foot got caught on the ledge which made her trip over and roll off the roof of her house. 

She got up and ran towards her bike “Ow, ow, ow, ow!” she got on her bike and wheeled away, as far as she can from her home.

She thought that the corner diner would be a good enough hiding place for the moment, so she placed her bicycle on the wall of the diner and got off. The bike slipped a bit which caused Amity just to stare at it.

Once she was inside the small restaurant she aggressively opened a straw, like it was the straw’s fault that she was in this situation. She threw the poor straw into her soda and started to drink away. 

_ ‘At some point, I’ll have to confront Boscha about this’  _ Amity thought, grudging the day it’ll happen  _ ‘but that’s for future Amity to worry about.’  _

Amity was too stuck in her own mind and didn’t even notice someone walked in 

“So you think I have golden specks in my eyes?” Luz said as she tapped Amity on the shoulder, Amity snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Luz “Oh my god!” Amity choked on her soda from being startled by Luz

“Holy shit I’m sorry!” Luz exclaimed as she patted Amity's back “It’s okay!” Amity coughed between the words, after Amity’s coughing fit was over she paused “Wait. . .no it’s not! What are you doing here?!” 

“What? a girl can’t enjoy a chocolate milkshake once in a while?” Luz laughed but after she saw Amity’s unimpressed expression she cleared her throat “Actually, I stopped at your house, Emira said you’d probably be here.” Luz admitted with a slight stutter “Look, about the letters-”

“Luz I wrote those years ago-” Amity started to speak

“It was flattering.” Luz stopped Amity mid-sentence, “What?” Amity looked at Luz with a confused face “I thought it was cute, I couldn’t believe it when I opened that letter and it was from you.”

Luz chuckled “I can’t believe how mature you were at fourteen! When I was fourteen my mom was still packing me scooby doo snacks but here you were with all these complex thoughts and emotions it’s crazy.” 

Amity couldn’t help but smile at that, sure she hadn’t spoken to Luz in years but Luz talked to her like it was nothing. Luz continued “Reading it actually reminded me of that time we got locked out after school and you took me to the hideout in the library, do you remember that?” She turned to Amity who was pretty quiet up till now

“Yeah, how couldn’t I? That’s when we found out we both loved the Azura books.” Amity said, Luz, smiled “We read the fourth book until my mom got there to pick me up. If I’d written you a love letter back then, I’m pretty sure it would’ve said something along the lines of ‘hey I like reading with you, you’re super pretty!’ but your letter was so much more than that.” Luz finished.

Amity snapped back into reality when she finished, she got caught up in the moment for a bit but her walls were back up now “Soo, how long have you known about the letter?” Amity asked, tapping her finger on the table “Probably since Thursday.” Luz said.

_ ‘So she knew even at the nursing home?!’  _ Amity’s head once again went into a panic “And you didn’t tell me when we were at the nursing home?!” Amity exclaimed, “Well I didn’t want to tell you then because you tripped over and hit your head pretty bad I didn’t want to add more to the stress!” Luz said, “Oh my god so you were there knowing that there was a letter confessing my love to you,” Amity covered her face in embarrassment “this can’t get any worse!” 

But oh,  _ it can. _

At the exact moment, the door of the restaurant opened to reveal Boscha and her gang.

“Oh my god,” Amity muttered under her breath “What?” Luz looked at Amity confused. Boscha turned and saw Amity, Amity knew that Boscha read the letter, and she knew that Boscha would use this as a way to get back with her.

“Oh my god!” Amity panicked and impulsively grabbed Luz’s shirt collar, pulling her forward and kissing her. The kiss was relatively long, well long enough for it to look like it was intentful and not a last-minute decision to get away from an ex.

Amity pulled away “Thank you!” she got up and ran out of the restaurant, pushing past Boscha and her friends to get out. 

Luz sat there baffled about the experience that had just happened, she felt Boscha staring daggers into her and Luz waved awkwardly at the girl “Hey Boscha. . .” she had to get out of there. 

Meanwhile, Amity was racing back to her house with as much speed as her bike could muster. Once she was finally home she rushed into the house, Emira heard the footsteps of Amity “Hey Amity are you okay-”

“CAN’T TALK RIGHT NOW I’LL BE IN MY ROOM, TELL ME WHEN THE FOOD IS READY!” Amity yelled as she zoomed to her room and shut the door closed. 

Amity buried her face in one of her many pillows, god she was terrible at confronting this issue. Amity checked her phone and saw multiple missed calls from Boscha “Why does she still have my number?” She whispered to herself. 

Somehow Amity's mind drifted to Luz, she’d never want to speak to Amity again after what happened. Why would she? She kissed her out of nowhere after talking to her for five minutes! That’d scare off anyone. 

Amity frowned at the thought, a chance she had to make a friend was flushed down the drain. 

**_tap_ **

**_Tap_ **

**_TAP!_ **

Amity turned towards her window which was making the loud tapping sound. She looked at it to see if the noise would stop but it just got louder and louder. Amity groaned in annoyance and rolled out of bed. She walked towards the window and peeked through.

Luz was standing there, her hands in the pockets of her jacket, she was looking around the grass. Probably for another rock.

_ ‘Huh, so she still wants to talk to me.’  _ Amity thought. Not wanting her window to shatter, Amity opened it, “Luz?” 

Luz looked up and Amity and waved like a child “Heyo, Amity!” 

“What are you doing here, it’s like ten?!” Amity questioned, looking back into her room to make sure she didn’t alarm her siblings about the sudden appearance. “I wanted to give you this,” Luz reached into her bag and pulled out Amity's lunch bag from a week earlier “Also uh--about earlier.” Luz trailed off nervously. 

Amity's face flushed, she knew Luz would bring that up at some point “Wait--Just hold on.” Amity said as she closed her window and ran downstairs. She opened the front door and walked out. 

Amity walked towards Luz “Here,” Luz handed Amity her lunch bag “Look, I just want to be super clear, the kiss was nice, unexpected, but nice, you’re a good kisser-”

“Get to the point, Noceda,” Amity said, her face now going completely red. Luz cleared her throat “I’m flatter, truly, but I just moved back and-” 

“Are you trying to reject me right now?” Amity crossed her arms “Uhh yeah.” Luz clapped her hands nervously. 

“Luz Noceda, I’m not trying to date you.” Amity sighed, “Okay, but your mouth is saying something but your mouth is saying something different.” Luz said

“What?” Amity questioned the taller girl “Okay, um so here’s the thing. I don’t actually like you.” Amity began to explain, “I just had to make it look like I liked you so somebody else wouldn’t think I liked them.”

Luz was now the one with the confused face, “Okay okay, who?” 

“What?” 

‘Who?” Luz insisted on an answer “You gotta tell me who this mystery person is otherwise I’m just gonna go on thinking that you have a secret tattoo of me on your ass.” 

“No.” Amity said, her face showing a look of disgust “Alright guess I’ll live with the possibility you have a tattoo of me.” Luz shrugged 

“Ugh, fine if I told you will you leave me alone?” Amity asked, Luz beamed “Yes, probably.” 

Amity rolled her eyes, “Okay, Boscha.” she admitted, “Wait wait, Boscha?” Luz asked, Amity nodded “Yeah we--we dated for a while and she really isn’t letting that go.” 

“Whoah whoah, you guys DATED?” Luz exclaimed, “Yeah I’m just as surprised as you! Now she got a letter so you can see how awkward and complicated that one is gonna get if she thinks I like her--” Amity explained 

“Stop stop, I wasn’t the only one who got a letter?” Luz asked, Amity shook her head

“Wow you really think that you’re special then you find out she wrote letters to two girls.” Luz muttered as she looked to the side, “Well I wrote three so don’t go feeling too special.” Amity said, “You wrote three love letters?!” Luz was just getting whiplash left and right, Amity nodded awkwardly “Yeah. . .”

“Damn, Blight, you’re a player. Who else did you write letters to?” Luz started to laugh at how ridiculous this whole situation was.

Amity inhaled, “Well first off, You” 

“We are aware,” Luz said 

“Boscha.”

“The absolute fucking asshole, yeah,” Luz added 

Amity gave an annoyed glare at Luz, Luz just giggled at the reaction “And Willow.” Amity finished “Oh shit--that’s---wow.” Luz didn’t know what to say “Yeah, so uh about the letter, I’m gonna need that back.” Amity said, “Why?” Luz gave a confused smile “Oh you know, I wrote those years ago and I don’t remember what I said, so, I guess I just wanna know how mortified I should be.” Amity said,

“Okay okay, I will give you the letter on one condition, you have to give it back to me when you read it.” Luz said “I just, I need proof that someone liked me back then.” she scratched the back of her head

“What do you mean? Everyone liked you back then.” Amity smiled 

“Ehh, I don’t really think that’s true, and even if it was I--I didn’t really care about everyone,” Luz admitted, something about that statement made Amity's heart flutter. 

Amity sighed “Fine, I’ll give it back to you.” she knew she’d regret this later on.

Luz looked at Amity's bike “Is that your ride?” She asked, Amity shook her head “No, I have a car but I don’t uh really like using it--basically yeah that is my ride.” 

Luz nodded “Makes sense, you nearly ran me over yesterday.” she teased, Amity's face went red “I am so sorry about that by the way! Also about today uh-” the more she spoke the more her face went red

“Could’ve been worse, right?” Luz laughed a bit at the girl's reaction “So what are you gonna say to Boscha?” 

Amity sighed “Well I guess I’m gonna have to confront her.” Amity looked back at her house and said, “I should probably go back inside, it's getting late.” 

“Oh yeah, right,” Luz said, “I’ll see you later, Noceda,” Amity said as she waved a little and proceeded to walk to her front door.

That’s when the brilliant idea popped into Luz’s head “Hey, hold on!” Luz walked towards Amity, Amity turned around in confusion.

“What if you didn’t tell him?” Luz said, “What?” Amity let out a small laugh of confusion “What if we,” Luz's face went a bit red “we let people think we were actually together? Just for a little while!” 

Amity looked at the girl with more confusion, what was she getting at? 

“Not just Boscha, I mean everybody.” Luz said, trying to sound as convincing as possible “Why would you want that?” Amity asked, “Well for starters, I wanna see Boscha eat mud, and also my mom is still debating if we should stay here so maybe if I had a quote n quote ‘girlfriend’ she’d let me stay.” Luz shrugged 

“Ohh,” Amity started “so you wanna use me as your pawn?” she said sarcastically “Well you see, technically you used me as your pawn first when you kissed me,” Luz said

Amity raised an eyebrow and started to walk away 

“Look you don’t have to give me an answer now but just think about it, okay?” Luz insisted “Yep, Don’t hold your breath, Noceda.” Amity said as she walked back into her house. 

Luz just stood outside watching Amity walk in, “Huh,” she turned around, went back into her car, and drove off.

Amity laid on the floor of her bed rethinking about the conversation she had just had a few minutes ago. 

_ ‘I don’t see why you can’t say yes.’  _ Like from earlier today Luz was back in her room “Oh my god, stop.” Amity muttered 

_ ‘Think about it, we can shove it in Boschas face and she’ll never bother you again.’  _ Luz said, “Stop, this can not be happening.” Amity said  _ ‘Why not? Don’t you like me?’  _ Luz wouldn’t disappear “Everybody likes you, you can find someone else to plan out your petty revenge.” Amity muttered 

_ ‘But I already told you, I don’t really care about anyone else.’  _

Amity sat up and turned to Luz, but she wasn’t in sight. “Oh, my god,” Amity had made her decision. 

It was once again Monday,

Amity walked into school with a shit ton of confidence, she was gonna tell Luz her answer. Amity walked the crowded halls so has grown used to, she looked everywhere for Luz but couldn’t seem to find her. 

Amity entered the cafeteria and there she was, Luz was sitting at one of the tables in the center of the Cafeteria talking to Willow and a boy who was visibly younger than them, Amity recognized him as Gus. 

Amity's confidence started to wear off when she looked at Luz,  _ ‘What if she makes fun of me?’  _ Amity thought  _ ‘No--no she wouldn’t, she’s the one who made up the idea.’  _ she shook her head and looked across the cafeteria, Boscha and her gang were on the other side-eyeing Amity as if she was some kind of small prey. Amity took a deep breath and continued to walk towards Luz. 

“Hey, Noceda!” Amity called out, Luz turned around and saw Amity approaching, she dismissed herself from the conversation she was just having with her friends and started to walk towards Amity. 

“You made a decision?” Luz smiled down at Amity  _ 'Whoa she’s really tall.’  _ Amity thought, Amity cleared her throat and spoke “Let's do this.” 

Luz's smile grew, she wrapped her arm around Amity and kissed her. Once they pulled away, Amity had shock all over her face, she looked around and saw that a lot of people saw, most importantly Boscha. She did not look happy. 

Amity turned back to Luz “Okay! I’m going to the bleachers,” Amity started to walk away “Carry on!” 

Luz laughed “As you were!” she returned to her table with her two friends having a mix of shock and amusement “Care to tell us what that was about?” Willow asked “Y’know, we’ve been hanging out.” Luz said, Willow raised an eyebrow “Sure.” Gus looked at the both of them “So are we gonna pretend that Boscha isn’t planning our downfall right now?” He exclaimed. 

Amity made her way onto the bleachers and took a seat, the easiest part was done. The hardest part was gonna be faking it. But like people always say, fake it till you make it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said that my note will probably be "Lmao sorry for not updating, I forgot that this story exists! Haha whoops." Which is untrue, I did not forget this existed I just happen to be very inconsistent.
> 
> Like always, enjoy and criticism is greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Insta: Peck_0  
> Twitter: Pecko__

The two teens met under the bleachers of the school, a few minutes after the cafeteria kiss, well that is what Amity is calling it. Prior to those minutes, Amity, being the stressed lesbian she is, had a mini heart attack before the latina showed up. She swallowed her nervousness when she finally sat next to Luz.

“Okay so first things first, we need to have a contract,” Amity said as she ripped a page of her notebook out “so we’re on the same page about the rules.” she placed the paper between her and Luz.

“You got rules? Wow what a way to zap out the fun of a situation.” Luz said with a sarcastic smile. “Well it’s important to know where you stand in situations.” Amity said   
“Alright, like what?” Luz asked.

Amity thought for a moment, “Well, for example, I don’t want you kissing me anymore.” Amity said, Luz tilted her head in confusion “I can respect that but who’ll believe we’re dating if I can’t kiss you?”

“Look, you may be completely fine kissing anyone you want but I don’t wanna kiss someone I’ve been talking to for like only three days.” Amity said, Luz nodded and spoke “You have the taste of an eighty year old woman.” 

“Also why does it matter?” Luz asked, 

“Well if I’m gonna kiss someone I want it to be genuine, not something for show.” Amity said, “If I’m gonna be making out with someone I want it to be real.” 

“Fine I can live with that, but to be fair, you kissed me first.” Luz said, shrugging. “Don’t remind me.” Amity's tone sounded dreadful which made Luz laugh a bit.   
“Okay, but we need to figure something out because people are gonna get suspicious.” Luz said,   
Amity tapped her pen on the paper as she thought, “Okay how about this, you can put your hand in my pocket.” 

“Like---sixteen candles?” Luz said, Amity nodded, “PFFT you really do have the taste of an eighty-year old woman!” Luz teased   
“Okayyy, just for that, another rule will be that you have to watch sixteen candles with me!” Amity exclaimed as she wrote the rules down on the piece a paper 

“Well thank fucking god I love dumb romatic 70s movies!” Luz said   
“Sixteen candles was the 80s, John Hughes?” Amity said, Luz coughed and she could’ve sworn that Luz said ‘Nerd’ under her breath.   
“Another rule, no one can know this is all fake.” Amity said “It’ll be too humiliating for the both of us.”   
“Duh, first rule of fight club.” Luz said, Amity's expression turned into confusion, “No way, you’ve never seen fight club?!” Luz shouted, Amity shook her head, “Oh my god, okay okay double feature after we watch sixteen-candles we have the watch fight club!” Luz said,

Amity wrote the rules down “Fight club, sixteen candles, no snitching, anything else?” 

“I could--” Luz hesitated for a moment “I could write you notes, everyday?” she suggested, “You’d seriously do that?” Amity asked, she didn’t notice the small smile that creeped up on her face   
“Sure,” Luz said “Well--I’m gonna assume Boscha never did that for you, well, maybe she never did anything affectionate at all, knowing her.” she continued “so maybe if I start sending you small notes it can indicate that this is ‘real’ and stuff and she’ll be pissed.” 

Right, they’re doing this to make Boscha back off, so why did Amity feel a tinge of disappointment?   
Luz was right, Boscha never was really affectionate, the only time Boscha was even the slightest bit of affectionate is when she’d show Amity off to her jockey friends, but Amity felt more like a trophy than a real girlfriend in those moments.

“How romantic.” Amity said sarcastically, “Oh! You also have to come with me to Willows parties!” Luz said   
“She throws parties?”  
“Pft apparently all the time.” Luz said, “Okay fine, but you have to drive me to school.” Amity said

Luz grabbed the notebook “Okay, but you have to come with me to the ski-trip.” She said,

Wow, okay, the annual ski-trip was infamous for being the location where more juniors and seniors to hook up than prom and senior week combined. So many students come back with some kind of new relationship or something like that. Amity never planned on going to one, obviously.

“Well, that’s like three months away from now. Do you really think we’re gonna keep on doing this by then?” Amity asked, “Let's call it a contingency.” Luz answered, still Amity did not look convinced.

“Look no one is their right mind will keep on chasing a girl for that long, so if Boscha is a crazy ass bitch and we’re still doing this by the time the ski trip comes around, you have to go with me.” Luz said.  
Amity nodded slowly and looked down at the contract

Amity knew that by the time the ski trip would come around, Luz and her would be ancient history, and that’s the only reason she says,

“Deal.” 

The two girls signed the contract, and had a hand-shake Luz obviously teased Amity about.

October 3rd, two and a half weeks since school started, the deal was sealed.

“Come on, Amity, you’re gonna make me late to class!” Emira said, “I still can’t believe you’re still scared to drive your own car.” Edric said as he watched Amity walk out of their house.

Amity spoke up as she closed the door behind her, “Actually--” before Amity could finish her sentence, the siblings heard a car honk, Amity turned around and saw Luzs car.  
Luz smiled brightly as she opened the door and stood on the ledge of her car door and waved at Amity   
“I have a ride.” Amity said, she walked towards Luzs car and turned back to see her brothers baffled face, Emira looked amused.

“So we’re gonna ignore this?!” Edric exclaimed, Emira nodded “Yes because I don’t wanna be late, lets go!” Emira pushed Edric into her car while Edric shouted “YOU BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING, MITTENS, EVERYTH-” Emiras car door shut close before Edric could finish, the twins drove off.

“Wow, that was--wow.” Luz said, “Yeah this is gonna be fun when I get back.” Amity said as she climbed into Luzs car.   
When they started to drive to school, Amity brought out a tiny desert,   
“What is that?” Luz asked, “A muffin, want some?” Amity said as she broke off a small piece, Luz nodded accepting the broken piece and ate it

“Oh wow, that’s really good!” Luz said, “Thanks, I think it might be the new vanilla I got for it but it was a pain in the ass to get though,” Amity said as she ate the muffin “I needed to go to that one store all the way across town.” 

__________________________________

Amity was used to being invisible, she never spoke much to other people or tried to really make friends. So what do you do when suddenly all eyes are on you and your fake girlfriend? People actually talked to Amity a lot more now, was it the shock of Amity dating Luz? Or not being so threatened now that she isn’t with boscha and her gang? Guess it didn’t matter because they were doing what they were supposed to do. Date and piss off Boscha. 

Luz led Amity to the cafeteria, her hand in the back pocket of Amity's shorts like the rule of the contract said. Luz caught a small glance of Boscha who looked like she was planning the latinas murder. Luz simply shrugged and smiled in a ‘HAHA I GOT YO GIRL NOWWW’ 

Damn, maybe her mami is right, she is pretty petty.

Luz spun Amity around so Amity can be facing Luz, Luz took out a small note “Here,” she smiled as she handed Amity the note, “Good job, I’ll see you later.” she whispered as she waved Amity goodbye.

Amity walked away, rubbing her thumb on the small note Luz handed her. She knew it was for the deal but Amity couldn’t help but appreciate it a bit.  
It was weird and sort of off-putting to Amity to be congratulated for doing nothing more than accepting a note and having a back-pocket to stick your hand through. But that’s where Amity's life has taken her. 

Before she could open the note she felt a hand yank her away and into a small classroom next to the cafeteria, the person yanking her being Skara.

Skara had a huge smile on her face “This Noceda thing is insane!” She said “Who knew you had a secret crush for the cool weird girl.” Skara giggled   
“I know, I’m just as shocked as you.” Amity said as she put the note in the small pocket of her backpack. “Did Emira freak?” Skara asked 

“No, but Edric certainly did.” Amity suddenly remembered that she had yet to tell her siblings about her new ‘girlfriend’ 

Well she practiced three days prior, after making the contract. But it just led to her feeling extremely nervous, she didn’t enjoy the thoughts of lying to them since they told everything to each other but how can you tell them “Ah yes I am fake dating my past crush to get away from my horrible bitchy ex!”  
Amity sighed internally, she’ll have to lie to them either way.

“I’m so happy for you!” Skara exclaimed as she hugged Amity “Wait really? I thought Boscha would’ve convinced you to like I don’t know--hate me?” Amity said

“Well Boscha is my friend but so are you!” Skara pulled away and clapped happily, “So if you’re happy I’m happy!”  
Amity smiled at Skaras excitement, but Amity wished Skara would just separate from Boschas gang. Everytime they hang it away it feels like it's for Boscha to spy on Amity. 

Skara spoke again “Well I should probably go, don’t want Boscha to get all annoyed!” The 100th reason why Skara should drop kick Boscha. Skara scrambled off now leaving Amity alone.  
__________________________________

Emira dropped Amity off at the nursing home “Hey Mittens, remember you have to explain to Edric about the whole car thing, he didn’t stop annoying me about it at school.” Emira snickered, Amity groaned “I know but I don’t want to!”   
“Well I don’t want to hear him pester about it all day, byeee!” Emira drove off, leaving Amity with a very annoyed expression.

Amity walked into the nursing home, she met up with Lilith “Hello, Ms. Blight. Is your head okay?” Lilith asked, Amity cringed at the memory but swallowed her embarrassment “Yes, thank you for your concern.” Amity said.  
Lilith led Amity into a room, Luz was already there and she waved at Amity, Amity shyly waving back.  
“Today’s gonna be a fun day, I have an exciting project for you two.” Lilith began “Our annual garden party is coming up in december, last year we got rained out, so we decided to move it indoors.” Lilith said as she gestured her arms around the room they were in.

“So we’re gonna do the garden party in here?” Amity asked, “Yes, put out some potted plants and a cheese platter, maybe some twinkle lights. It’ll be fine.” Lilith waved off Amity's concern.

“But like I was saying, we want you two girls to plan it. But, I need you two to clear out this space.” Lilith opened the sliding doors attached to the wall to reveal another room with potted plants, chairs, and boxes. 

“Oh wow,” Luz said “What is this?”  
“Mr. Sawoki’s failed green thumb attempt and belongings of residents who have passed with no family to claim them,” Lilith said grimly, “Make two piles, okay? Trash and donations” Lilith smiled and clasped her hands together, she walked away to leave the two girls alone. 

“Welp, time to get to work.” Luz smiled as she entered the room and picked up a few things.

The girls cleaned for a few minutes, sometimes starting small talk, “Y’know when she said “garden party” I imagined art deco elegance.” Amity said as she put a potted plant into the donation pile “Not potted plants and a cheese plate.” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of depressing.” Luz replied as she dug through a box of books and letters “Hey, Ams, look at this!” she called Amity over, Amity approached Luz and Luz handed her a letter from the 90s 

“Oh my gosh, old love letters.” Amity said in a silent tone “It’s from someone stationed in Italy..” she opened the letter “He sent her a photo with a note on the back!” 

Amity noticed Luz walking towards her backpack but shrugged it off and began to read the letter “My darling Linda----oh this seems personal. I feel a little funny reading it.” Amity said as she put the small note back inside the envelope. 

“Wanna read this instead?” Luz asked as she slided a letter over the old love letter. It was the love letter Amity had written Luz. “Remember it’s only a loan.” Luz said, Amity looked up at her and Luz just smiled.

“That it is.” Amity said

Amity rushed out of the room, looking around for somewhere to read it. ‘To many people..’ She thought as she saw the crowded halls and rooms. She swiftly walked up the stairs to see it alone, she sat on one of the small chairs in the halls of the 2nd floor. 

She took a nervous breath as she opened the letter and began to read.

‘Dear Luz, 

Do you remember the halloween party at Skaras barn? She invited the whole grade to attend and I planned my whole costume for weeks. I was so excited. I didn’t want to tell anyone what I was gonna be! And then, I got there. It’s like everyone except me got the cool kid memo that no one really dresses up for halloween anymore.   
I felt so lame, like I didn’t fit in with my Hecate costume. And then you walked in, you were Azura. And I realized...maybe I’m lame in a cool way.   
We started a small book club in the local library in my secret hideout after that day, and that’s when I knew. I knew it all the way down to my candy red sneakers, while you were reading Azura's parts with golden specks in your eyes, 

I love you, I really love you Noceda.

Why do you have to move away? Maybe someday we’ll meet again and you’ll never know I felt this way. But I’ll know. I’ll always know that once upon a time, my heart was yours.’

“I can not believe I wrote that--” Amity whispered, fear and embarrassment in her voice “--I can not believe she read that, I can not believe she’s downstairs knowing that I just read what she read that i wrote.” 

Amity knew what she was gonna do, she was gonna move to Ohio and change her name into Rebecca and never be seen or heard off ever again. Yeah...that was a good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!


End file.
